


With One Smile

by Vri



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Im tired, M/M, Mute!Akira, Oneshot, Post-Canon, im honestly not sure, maybe AU?, pancake date, take it as you will i suppose, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/Vri
Summary: With one smile, he...





	With One Smile

**Author's Note:**

> sooo today's my birthday and i wanted to write the boyos having a proper pancake date.
> 
> i dont know why i decided to make akira mute lmao? i know its a disability and i dont want to seem like im taking something like it lightly. but i just think that itll do something with the plot. i dont really know.
> 
> i dont own p5, blah blah blah

Goro knew that things were rough for his boyfriend.

After all, Akira  _is_  mute. That always garnered some form of bullying from his fellow students. It's never something new - the "different" one being singled out simply for being different from the crowd.

Speaking of whom, a pale, slender hand waves in front of Goro's face to grab his attention. Apparently, he'd been thinking for longer than he thought.

"Sorry, Akira," Goro apologises, a sheepish smile on his features. "I was just thinking about things."

The raven only takes Goro's hand, pulling the brunet in a seemingly random direction. Akira does this sometimes - he'll take Goro out and drag him around Tokyo, for what end Goro really can't understand. It's always enjoyable, though, and Akira will always tease the older boy by writing out that "it's a date."

Generally, Akira would cruise around Tokyo, taking pit stops at seemingly random places - a fortune teller's stand in Shinjuku, a  _very shady-looking_ place with model guns,  _another_ shady-looking place (but it's a clinic this time). At night, he would frequent a streetside politician's side, or perhaps a...bar (thank god that Lala-chan never allowed him near the alcohol). But this time seems to be rather a bit different. Akira seems to have a clear destination in mind, striding through the streets of Tokyo with a purpose that's normally absent during these outings.

It's genuinely impressive how well Akira weaves through the crowds, especially while dragging Goro around. In all honesty, he wouldn't have expected such from the former Thief. Palaces and Mementos had always been fairly empty, and he was from a rather rural area. Akira had only stayed in Tokyo for a year, and while that was quite a bit of time...well, whatever. He'd always been very naturally graceful, anyway.

After a bit of time, wine-coloured eyes widen in shock when their bearer sees where Akira had stopped. They're standing in front of a...pancake place. And it's no IHOP, either. It's a very nice, but not quite high-end, place. The younger boy smirks in victory, gently tugging the brunet into the building.

Immediately, the sweet aroma of maple syrup fills Goro's nostrils, and he sighs in contentment. After grabbing a table and some contemplation, he orders for the both of them. Akira's silence seems to confuse the waitress a bit, but the frizzy-haired boy looks introverted enough for it to seem like plain shyness.

"You know, Akira," Goro starts as the waitress takes their menus. "I didn't think that you would be the one taking me out for  _your_ birthday. Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

A soundless chuckle escapes Akira, affection filling steel-grey eyes to their brim. Goro's gotten used to his handwriting: a sort of fusion between cursive and normal print, somehow legible and messy at the same time.  **This isn't my birthday present.**

Goro merely rolls his eyes, laughing. "Don't say anything ridiculous, now." It pains him. How his laugh and his smile still retains its plastic edge sometimes. He  _wants_ to be completely himself with Akira, he really does. But years and years of being fake have made it ridiculously difficult to do so, and Akira knows. He doesn't judge Goro for not being able to be completely and totally transparent. He's not happy about it, but he's patient, and Goro is thankful for that.

 **No, that's not what I meant.** Akira doesn't elaborate on what he means, though, and they fall into a companionable silence. Goro drifts back into thought, and Akira merely watches. It's something that often happens with the both of them. They won't communicate much with each other in public, but in private, Akira is more than capable of getting his thoughts across without speech.

Right as Goro gives up contemplating what Akira could have meant by that - he'd spent the entire time trying to puzzle it out = the waitress comes back with two plates of pancakes. The brunet's has a rather sizeable stack, with syrup, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, berries, and powdered sugar. In contrast, Akira's is rather plain - just pancakes and a rather sophisticated orange butter. Goro's eyes light up in delight, though, when he sees the pancakes.

When Goro takes the first bite of his sugary stack, pure and unfiltered bliss spreads across his features in a clear smile. No plastic. One hundred percent real.

There's a smile on Akira's lips as well, and he slides a sheet of paper over to Goro.

**That was my birthday present.**

**Author's Note:**

> im in the process of writing the next chapter of dream end. also, watching World of Dance and dancing star night are pushing me to make a dancer au. im struggling to not do it until i finish dream end, tho.
> 
> i actually got a job recently so i dont have as much time to write as in the school year (the irony, i know). so updates are gonna be rly slow. cheers tho!


End file.
